Галерея:Кёко Киригири
|-|Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Danganronpa 1 Kyoko Kirigiri Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Артбук Danganronpa 1.2 Reload) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Kyoko Kirigiri.jpg|Промо-скетчи дизайна Danganronpa: The Animation Danganronpa Kirigiri Kyoko Kirigiri Child Illustration.png|Иллюстрация Кёко из Danganronpa Kirigiri Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Kyoko Kirigiri (Profile).png|Профиль дизайна Danganronpa 3Tumblr: Профиль Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее из японского буклета ограниченного издания Danganronpa 3 - Character Profiles - Kyoko Kirigiri (Sketches).png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa 3 Ранний дизайн и концепт-арты Kyoko Kirigiri Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Артбук Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc). Kyoko Kirigiri Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Danganronpa 1 Fullbody Profile Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Концепт-арт Danganronpa Kirigiri - Danganronpa Another Episode - Concept Art.png|Концепт-арт Danganronpa KirigiriZettai Zetsubō Shōjo Danganronpa Another Episode Zettai Zetsubō no Kōoshiki Settei Shiryōshū (Артбук Danganronpa Another Episode) Danganronpa 3 - Danganronpa Project Trailer Sketches - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Скетчи дизайна Danganronpa 3Youtube: Danganronpa 3 - Трейлер Проекта Danganronpa Danganronpa 3 Beta Designs Artbook Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Бета-дизайн Danganronpa 3 ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST — прототип игры для PlayStation Portable от разработчиков серии Danganronpa — Казутаки Кодаки, Руи Комацузаки и Йошинори Терасавы. Разработка игры была отменена, так как тема игры, сценарий и дизайн были слишком "тёмными". Позднее некоторые элементы и дизайн персонажей из DISTRUST были переработаны для Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Некоторые элементы дизайна были показаны в презентации на конференции CEDEC 2011 conference, и в этих элементах можно увидеть ранний дизайн Кёко. Дополнительные материалы также были доступны для скачавших Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png |-|DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Представление Danganronpa 1 Opening - Kyoko & Celestia.png|Кёко и Селестия в интро игры Danganronpa 1 Kyoko Kirigiri Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Представление Кёко (японский) Danganronpa 1 Kyoko Kirigiri English Game Introduction.png|Представление Кёко (английский) Пролог Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|Ученики у входа в школу Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|Начало Убийственной Школьной Жизни Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Ученики, пережившие Пролог Глава 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri investigating Makoto's dorm.png|Кёко исследует комнату Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png|Начало классного суда Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (8).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (9).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (30).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (40).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (47).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (56).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 - Executions - Leon Kuwata (64).png|Кёко наблюдает за казнью Леона Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 1 Глава 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Monokuma's secrets motive (English).png|Второй мотив Монокумы: Секреты (английский) Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 2 Глава 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Man's Fantasy Bath Scene.png|Бонусная сцена в ванной "Фантазия мужчины" Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 3 Глава 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse discovery (2).png|Кёко, Аой и Макото находят тело Сакуры Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Ученики в лифте на пути в зал суда Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko Kirigiri waking up Makoto Naegi.png|Кёко будит Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko Kirigiri telling Makoto Naegi about the 16th student.png|Кёко шепчет о 16-ом ученике на ухо Макото Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (2).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 4 Глава 5 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 5).png|Начало главы (Повседневная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 5).png|Начало главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 4) (1).png|Ученики, пережившие Главу 5 Глава 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 6).png|Начало главы (Смертельная Жизнь) Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi and Kyoko Kirigiri climbing the ladder (1).png|Кёко и Макото поднимаются по лестнице Danganronpa 1 CG - Photo of a young Kyoko Kirigiri and Jin Kirigiri.png|Фото маленькой Кёко с ее отцом Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi reading pre-game Kyoko Kirigiri's pocketbook (English) (1).png|Макото читает блокнот Кёко Danganronpa 1 CG - Makoto Naegi reading pre-game Kyoko Kirigiri's pocketbook (English) (2).png|Макото читает блокнот Кёко Danganronpa 1 CG - Jin Kirigiri Interview (Kyoko Kirigiri).png|Кёко соглашается жить в школе всю жизнь Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Групповое фото Класса 78 Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko Kirigiri revealing her damaged hands.png|Кёко снимает перчатку Эпилог Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life at the door.png|Ученики у выхода Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (1).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Danganronpa 1 CG - The survivors of the Killing School Life escaping (2).png|Выжившие в Убийственной Школьной Жизни покидают академию Другое Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (1).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Everyone escapes (Another End) (2).png|Альтернативная концовка Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko found guilty (1).png|Кёко признана виновной ("Плохой конец"; Глава 5) Danganronpa 1 CG - Kyoko found guilty (2).png|Кёко признана виновной ("Плохой конец"; Глава 5) Dorm Room Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Комната Кёко DR1 Present 108 Kyoko's Undergarments.gif|Нижнее белье Кёко Урок После Школы Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (1).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (2).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (3).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (4).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (5).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (6).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (7).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (8).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (9).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (10).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (11).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (12).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (13).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (14).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (15).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (16).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (17).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (18).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (19).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (20).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (21).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (22).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (23).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (24).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (25).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (26).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (27).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (28).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (29).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (30).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (31).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (32).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (33).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (34).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (35).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (36).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (37).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (38).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (39).png Danganronpa 1 - Executions - After School Lesson (Kyoko Kirigiri) (40).png Профильная Карта Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 1.jpg|Страница 1 Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 1 (Talent Reveal).png|Страница 1 (Глава 6) Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 2.jpg|Страница 2 Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 3.jpg|Страница 3 Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 4.jpg|Страница 4 Kyoko Kirigiri Report Card Page 5.jpg|Страница 5 |-|DR2= Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Глава 6 Event 163.png|Кёко прибывает на последний классный суд. Arrived at the trial.png|Макото, Кёко и Бякуя Тогами покидают классный суд. Left Jabberwock Island (1).png|Макото, Кёко И Бякуя в порту (1). Left Jabberwock Island (2).png|Макото, Кёко И Бякуя в порту (2). Left Jabberwock Island (3).png|Макото, Кёко и Бякуя покидают Остров Бармаглот. |-|DRAE= Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Трейлер Kyoko playing basketball.jpg|Кёко играет в баскетбол. |-|Другие игры= ''Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Danganronpa VR - Model - Kyoko Kirigiri (1).png|Модель. Danganronpa VR - Model - Kyoko Kirigiri (2).png|Модель. Danganronpa VR - Model - Kyoko Kirigiri (3).png|Модель. Danganronpa VR - Model - Kyoko Kirigiri (4).png|Модель. Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (5).png Cyber Danganronpa VR The Class Trial Screenshot (19).png ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Кёко (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri N JP.png|Редкость N (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri S JP.png|Редкость S (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri U JP.png|Редкость U (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri N FR.png|Редкость N (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri S FR.png|Редкость S (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kyoko Kirigiri U FR.png|Редкость U (Французский) |-|Аниме= Из-за большого количества изображений эта секция была отделена от основной галереи Кёко. Для того, чтобы посмотреть на появления Кёко в ''Danganronpa: The Animation и Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, посетите статью: Галерея:Кёко Киригири/Аниме. |-|Книги= Новеллы Danganronpa/Zero DR05.jpg|Разговор Джина и Кёко. Danganronpa Kirigiri Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 1 Cover HQ.png|Кёко на обложке Danganronpa Kirigiri. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 1 Picture 2 HQ.png|Скованные Кёко и Юи Самидарэ.JinjoJess's Tumblr. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 1 Picture 5 HQ.png|Юи и Кёко, держащая розу в пробирке. Kyoko's card.png|DSC номер Кёко. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 2 Cover HQ.png|Юи и Кёко на обложке тома 2 Danganronpa Kirigiri. Middle school Kyoko.jpg|Кёко в томе 2 Danganronpa Kirigiri. tumblr_n08r9bbgBi1qhgst7o2_1280.jpg|Персонажи тома 2. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 3 Cover HQ.png|Кёко на обложке тома 3. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 3 Cast HQ.png|Персонажи тома 3. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 4 Cover HQ.png|Кёко на обложке тома 4. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 4 Cast HQ.png|Персонажи тома 4. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 5 Cover HQ.png|Кёко на обложке тома 5. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 5 Cast HQ.png|Персонажи тома 5. Danganronpa Kirigiri Volume 6 Cover HQ.png|Кёко на обложке тома 6. Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Кёко в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Манга Kirigirichibi.png|Чиби-Кёко. Evceryones reaction to being trapped in HPA.png|Кёко слушает Монокуму. Kirigiri quesyioning Monokuma's goals.png|Кёко спрашивает Монокуму. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Реакция Кёко на казнь Леона. Byakuya's comment is answered by silence.png|Реакция Кёко на утверждение Бякуи. Kyoko questionning Monokuma.jpg|Кёко спрашивает Монокуму. ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer Глава 6 Danganronpa_Gaiden_KK_Chap_6_Kyoko_Kirigiri%27s_Introduction.png|Представление Кёко. Danganronpa_Gaiden_KK_Chap_6_Kyoko_Kirigiri_asks_if_Takumi_knows_Shuji.png|Кёко спрашивает Такуми Хиджирихару о том, знает ли он Шуджи Фуджигаву. Danganronpa_Gaiden_KK_Chap_6_Kyoko_goes_away.png|Кёко выходит из комнаты. |-| Постановки= Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014) Kirigiri and Maizono live stage.jpg|Саяка (Хинако Танака) и Кёко (Рей Окамото) в постановке. Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 Kyoko played by Rei Okamata.png|Кёко (Рей Окамото) в постановке. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Кёко на промо-постере ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage. |-|Официальный арт= ''Danganronpa'' Kirigiri03.png|Официальный арт. Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 7.jpg|Кёко и Мукуро на обложке Тома 7 Dangan Ronpa the Animation. Kyoko and Sayaka DVD cover vol 2.jpg|Кёко и Саяка DVD обложке Тома 2 Danganronpa the Animation. Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Обложка календаря Danganronpa the Animation за 2014 год. Monokuma Makoto Kyouko Chihiro Official scan.jpg|Официальный скан. Tumblr_moainzJJ3X1rq1ttzo4_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Tumblr_mozgjpJqUB1rbdrw4o5_1280.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazine1.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazine2.jpg|Статья в журнале. Magazinne.jpg|Статья в журнале. Ronparticle1.jpg|Статья в журнале. Makoto, Byakuya and Kyoko in magazine article.jpg|Статья в журнале. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload. Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Офицальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Card Illustration.png|Официальный арт. The girls on the cover.jpg|Кёко на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. 01564800.png|Урок После Школы. Animation desk art.jpg|Официальный арт. Official Art of Sayaka, Kyoko, and Monokuma.png|Официальный сайт. dangan-ronpa-1-and-2-reload-divers-ME3050179650_2.jpg|Official art from Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. Danganronpawallpaper10.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. Danganronpawallpaper8.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. Danganronpawallpaper4.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa 1.2. Reload. ''Danganronpa 3'' Promotional Art DR3.jpg|Арт Кёко в DR3. DR3 Future and Despair.jpg|Официальный арт. Olderkyoko2.jpg|Кёко в тизере Danganronpa 3. Recal the END.jpg|Кёко и Чиса Юкизомэ на обложке эндинга Арки Будущего в Danganronpa 3. DR3 Blue Ray Box 001.jpg|Кёко на обложке Danganronpa 3 Blue Ray Box I. DR3 regular cover side future 1.jpg|Кёко на обложке тома 1 Danganronpa 3 - Сторона:Будущее. Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 1.jpg|Официальный арт персонажей Danganronpa 3 - Сторона: Будущее со страницы Lerche в twitter.Рисунок персонажей Сторона: Будущее Danganronpa 3 - Lerche Twitter Sketches - Future Arc Group 2.jpg|Официальный арт Кёко, Аой, Хиро и Макото со страницы Lerche в twitter.Рисунок класса 78 Danganronpa 3 Side Future Staff Book cover.jpg|Кёко и Макото, как сотрудники Академии Пик Надежды, держащиеся за руки. KirigiriKyoko_AsahinaAoi.jpg|Официальный арт. NaegiMakoto_KirigiriKyoko.jpg|Официальный арт. Коллаборации с играми ''Danganronpa x Divine Gate'' Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Официальный кроссовер с Divine Gate. ''Danganronpa x Guns Girl Z'' Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Game Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Кёко в коллаборации Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. Girls Gun 2 x Danganronpa Promo.png|Официальный арт персонажей Danganronpa 3 x Hōkai Gakuen. ''Sengoku Asuka ZERO Sengoku_Asuka_Zero_x_Danganronpa_3_Kyoko_Kirigiri_5_Star_Card.png|Карта Кёко в Sengoku Asuka ZERO. |-| Официальные сайты= Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Профиль с японского сайта ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.com/1: [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Японский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.com/reload: [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Японский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa: The AnimationNBCUNI.co.jp: [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Японский сайт Danganronpa: The Animation]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa: Trigger Happy HavocDanganronpa.us/danganronpa: [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html Английский сайт Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Kyoko Kirigiri.jpg|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa 1.2 ReloadDanganronpa.us/reload: [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ Английский сайт Danganronpa 1.2 Reload]. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Kirigiri's Future Profile.png|Профиль Кёко на ''официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Japanese Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Викторина о персонажах Danganronpa 3 (японский)Японская викторина о персонажах Danganronpa 3 Danganronpa 3 Personality Quiz Kyoko Kirigiri.png|Викторина о персонажах Danganronpa 3 (английский)Английская викторина о персонажах Danganronpa 3 Обои Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine - промо-сайт Danganronpa V3. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - iPhone - Kyoko Kirigiri.png|iPhone/iPod Touch'Dengeki:' 【まり探】『ダンガンロンパ』のオリジナル壁紙を配信しちゃってもいいっすか!? (640x960) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1024x768).jpg|PC (1024x768) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1280x1024).jpg|PC (1280x1024) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1600x1200).jpg|PC (1600x1200) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1680x1050).jpg|PC (1680x1050) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1080).jpg|PC (1920x1080) Danganronpa 1 Wallpaper - PC (1920x1200).jpg|PC (1920x1200) Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast PC wallpaper.png|PC Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 3 Side Future Cast Android wallpaper.png|Android |-| Примечания es:Galería:Kyoko Kirigiri en:Kyoko Kirigiri/Image Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Кёко Киригири